The Bowl/Issue 15
This is Issue 15 of The Bowl, entitled Drunk. This was written by Headaches, with the challenge Not that letter - L. Issue 15, Drunk It had been two months since the wise woman had departed; two months since Mark had found the Dachshund puppy in the woods, unaccompanied. Ever since, he had used to the puppy to try and get attention from the "woman of his dreams." Mark sat in the front room of a house that they had been residing in, for the few weeks prior. "Hey, Simmons." Mark summoned the woman from her bedroom. "Isn't Oscar just the cutest?" "Yeah, he is." She bent down and stroked the fur on his head. "It's a shame that his owner isn't as cute." "Hey, fuck you." He snickered as she trotted away. The rest of the group - minus Steve and Adam - were on a run. Adam and Steve in the kitchen; each had a beer in hand. Adam had given Harrison direct orders to bring him back a gift, that he can give to his "sweetheart." However, Adam hadn't said who his sweetheart was, fearing that the group might not agree with the age gap between them. He was very worried about one person, who seemed to have a sexist hate for her. "Mary - that was her name." Steve spoke up. "Sorry, what?" Adam said, snapping out of his daydream. "My wife." The more aged man answered, drunk. "A stunner, she was. Short, brown hair and a huge rack." He took another swig of beer. "She died ages ago, before this shit went down. She had some disease." Steve took another sip of beer before crushing the can in his hand. "The three of us - Mary, Mark and I - were devastated when we found out." "I'm sorry." Adam frowned. "No, it's fine. I got over it. It took me a few years... But, I got over it." Steve admitted. Asudden, he jumped up from the chair and grabbed his shotgun. "Woah." Adam stopped him. "You can't fire that when you're in this state." "What state is that?" "...Intoxicated." Adam picked his words with care. "I'm fine." He groaned. Steve marched through the kitchen and pushed the back door open. It swung backwards, making a deafening thud. He raised the shotgun and aimed at the zombie creeping up the yard. Steve managed to take it down but, with his shaky, drunk hand, it took seven shots. "You're wasting ammo!" Adam shouted from the doorway. Spinning around on one foot, Steve turned to face Adam. By accident, he pushed down on the trigger. In the front room of the house, Mark grabbed Oscar and dived to the ground as one of the windows shattered. He dropped Oscar as he jumped up and ran to the back garden. "Dad." He groaned. "Pass me the gun." Steve sighed and dropped the weapon to his side. Mark took advantage of the moment and grabbed the gun. "Now, sober up. The others are going to be back soon." He instructed. "The Others? What? Where? Give me the gun!" Steve panicked. Adam shook his head, amused. "No." Mark shook his head as he spoke, getting annoyed. "Harrison and them guys." Credits *Charley Simmons *Mark Tusk *Steve Tusk *Adam *Oscar Deaths *None Category:Issues Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues